1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a display apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a backlight module of shifting a mesh dot layer inward relative to a visible region of a liquid crystal panel and attaching a diffusing tape to a bottom of a light guide plate and a display module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal molecules do not produce light themselves, a common method for driving a liquid crystal display device to display images involves utilizing a backlight module to provide light with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution to the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, a backlight module is one of the major components of a liquid crystal display device.
A conventional light emitting design of a backlight module could be as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a backlight module 10 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a bottom view of the backlight module 10 in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the backlight module 10 includes a light guide plate 12 and a plurality of light emitting diodes 14. The plurality of light emitting diodes 14 is disposed at a position corresponding to a light entrance surface 16 of the light guide plate 12. Accordingly, light emitted by the light emitting diodes 14 could be incident into the light guide plate 12 via the light entrance surface 16, and then be guided by the light guiding design of the light guide plate 12 (e.g. utilizing a mesh dot layer 20 formed on a bottom surface 18 of the light guide plate 12 as shown in FIG. 2) so as to form a surface light source with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution.
However, since the light emitting diode 14 has a high directivity (its light emitting angle is about 120) and the area of the mesh dot layer 20 is usually greater than an area of a visible region 22 (depicted by dotted lines in FIG. 2) of a display panel, bright areas 24 and dark areas 26 may appear alternately on a region of the light guide plate 12 close to the light entrance surface 16 (as shown in FIG. 2) so as to cause a hotspot problem.
The aforesaid hotspot problem is usually solved by forming a micro structure (e.g. a continuous arc-shaped micro structure) on the light entrance surface 16 of the light guide plate 12 to increase the light emitting angle of the light emitting diode 14 relative to the light guide plate 12, or by disposing a mesh-dot compensation structure 28 (as shown in FIG. 3, which is a partial enlarged diagram of the mesh-dot compensation structure 28 being disposed on the light guide plate 12 in FIG. 2) on a position of the mesh dot layer 20 close to the light entrance surface 16. However, the aforesaid designs may cause a time-consuming and strenuous light-guide-plate manufacturing process.